


Together Running Through Time ( Drabble Collection )

by KateSmithNoble



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-14 02:38:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1249639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateSmithNoble/pseuds/KateSmithNoble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my collection of drabbles I'm occasionaly writing on Tumblr and I though having them in one place would be nice. Just a warning my drabbles can be up 1000 words long or something.<br/>Mostly it's just fluff.<br/>So here you go! enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sing For Me ( Ten & Simm!Master )

# Sing For Me

 

The Master was standing in front of a mirror in his bathroom after he just got out of the shower, his picture grinning at him.  
Wonderful day.  
He had caused an small overload in some minor circuits and the Doctor would spend a few hours repairing them.  
That moron didn’t even thought it was him.  
A little bit privacy..finally.  
The blonde reached up with a hand to his neck, stretching it to a side and loosening the tension with his fingers. He slowly rolled his shoulders, turned away from the mirror and walked out of the bathroom.

Sure it was a small freedom within closed walls, but it didn’t mean he couldn’t enjoy a day off.  
Ah yes. No Doctor trying to talk him into some useless trip to low level planets and underdeveloped species. Sometimes this was just what he needed.

As soon as he entered the room he send a telepathic order to a music device he had build a few weeks ago and his favourite tracklist began to play….and he started to sing along. Loud, cheerful and not one note out of tune.  
Practically no-one knew he could sing, since every time someone was around he made it sound awful just to annoy them and to avoid losing the fear-induced respect by showing this hidden talent.  
Those narrow minded people just automatically liked people who could sing and the Master surely didn’t want that to happen.

Along with the songs he started to move around the room, dancing to the rhythm, just like he did on the Valiant a few years ago.  
The Master stopped by the cupboard, his singing dying to a hum as he put on some underwear, trousers and a white shirt, which he let hang loosely from his shoulders.  
The next track was one of his favourites and he gave a loud laugh immediately going back to singing.

There was of course a reason why he did, and liked, it.  
The resonating sound of his voice in his head was perfectly distracting. It helped him to ignore the constant drumming in his head, turned it into a basic beat accenting the music.  
They couldn’t hurt him when he sang.  
It was a silly thing and he discovered it really by accident, but anything that helped was just fine enough. Still he was glad no-one knew about it.  
He wasn’t a bloody musical star or something and emperors, who take over entire planets, don’t sing.

The Master slid along the floor, turned on a spot once and closed his eyes, getting lost in the sound of the music and his singing, when he felt hands sliding along his waist and a quiet chuckle next to his ear:

"Well..let’s add that to the things I didn’t know about you, ey?"

With that the hands wrapped completely around him, pulling him into the arms of the other Time Lord and the Master immediately tensed up and stopped singing.

"Oh no please don’t stop. You’re brilliant at it..why didn’t you ever tell me?" said the Doctor loosening the grip around him, if he would actually return to the singing.  
“Why should I? How long have you been there?”  
“Long enough..and I should have stayed quiet..come on..sing”  
“No..” said the Master turning his head so he could see him.  
“Pretty please? For me?” grinned the thin man, obvious admiration showing all over his face and it worked.  
The Master smirked at him, turned his head back again and started to hum, which grew into a proper singing again. This time he just didn’t dance, since the Doctor’s arms were holding him in place.

Soon the smile returned to his face and he relaxed into the embrace. It was somehow soothing, especially when it didn’t look like the Doctor would make fun of him. So what..

Two songs later the hands turned him around and his eyes met the enshrining look of the other’s eyes.  
He just about managed to stop the lyrics coming from his mouth, when the Doctor’s hand slipped up in his short slightly damp hair and pulled him into a kiss…  
surprising?..maybe.. but it didn’t keep him from returning it.  
When the younger Time Lord pulled away, the Master asked:

"And what brought that on? Don’t tell me you’re like the screaming human females who see a good singer and adore them just for that. You clearly spend too much time around those apes. So ve…"

He was shut up with another kiss and the Doctor answered afterwards. His words quiet and accented with the smile on his face.

"No..I’m afraid that’s not it, aalthough you probably have one of the best voices I’ve ever heard…but no..something else"  
His arms tightened around the blond and pushed him a little bit closer  
“You just look so happy when you sing..couldn’t resist you like that.”  
The Master looked up at him and said partial mockingly:  
“You are incredibly sentimental, my dear Doctor.”  
“Yes I am.” grinned the younger Time Lord, his hands gently running beneath the white shirt along the other’s spine and he leaned in with a big smile on his lips, almost kissing him and murmured:  
“Now what do I have to do to make you sing for me again”  
The Master laughed at that, stubbornly holding his gaze  
“You can start with begging me and tell me what you want to do to reciprocate my endeavour."  
“Hmm yes I think we will find something.”


	2. Welcome Back (Tensimm)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Master and the Doctor get telepathically disconnected each other and when they find each other again they are very….. Happy.   
> Tensimm…one could call it AU because the base thing is that they traveled together, builded a permanent telepathic bond and the Master sometimes goes off, bored or just wants to conquer a planet or something..   
> Also slight warning ..nsfw-ish ;)

# Welcome Back

 

That was sort of miserable…   
The Doctor walked around his console, letting his fingers drag along the edge.   
He shouldn’t feel so bad, just because the Master wasn’t around…and usually it wasn’t that bad.   
Even on the other side of the universe, he could feel him being there..just on the edge of his mind a connection between their minds.   
Weakened by distance but always there…  
but a few days earlier…  
It just disappeared..faded into nothing…It woke him up in the middle of the night.   
Humans wake up when they dream about falling from an edge…that..losing the link…it was a thousand time worse. It felt like Koschei had died..again…that he was gone forever..  
In his mind he felt his thoughts grabbing on the empty space and he feared that it would stay like it…  
The first hours were…well..it was paralysing…the TARDIS basically electroshocked him to get him out of bed.  
After he got up, he dressed and ran to the console room and started looking for him and this was what he was doing ever since, following every time distortion which looked like it could be him.

On this planet he had scanned the entire planet and found nothing and yet he didn’t left. Something about this place seemed familiar…or just right.   
The Doctor pressed his eyes shut and grabbed the edge firmly. He had no idea where to look next and this was driving him crazy.   
Suddenly he heard the crack of the door opening and quickly falling shut, with some crowd outside angrily banging on the wooden panels. As he turned around, he saw the Master running up the ramp, rage written all over his face, and snarling:   
“I hope your door of this piece of junk can hold them, because otherwise I will kill every each one of them.”   
“Of course it will hold..what…what happened?” asked the Doctor, confused because he still couldn’t feel the connection..It was like he was there physically, but he wasn’t telepathically…felt…weird…  
The older Time Lord got to the console and without asking send them into the vortex.   
“Better…now…would you get those off?” he hold up his wrists. There were some bracelet-devices on it. Two telepathical-dampers.  
Quickly the Doctor took out his sonic screwdriver and while finding the right frequency said:   
“They needed two to shut you off??”  
“Yeah..of course they did…I’m the strongest they have ever encountered….I liked the fear on their faces when they realised it.” smirked the Master.   
Finally the bracelets snapped open and fell to the floor, the link between them snapping back to existence. Both gasped.   
As much as it did made the Doctor desperate, it equally made the Master angry.  
It was back and sort of overwhelming for a moment, every explanation forgotten.   
The younger Time Lord chuckled quietly, grabbing the other’s jacket and pulled him into a kiss, intensifying the connection through the touch. Kissing back with the rage accenting it, the blond reached around the other’s waist, dragging him closer.   
The Master pulled away and said: “Oh you missed me, dear Doctor?” tracing his hand up the other’s spine.   
“You know I did. I always do.” answered the Doctor, pushing him back against the console with their lips locked again in a passionate kiss. It was like a hype, feeling the link after such a long time again. Thoughts brushing against each other, nudging at nerves and it was perfect. And they wanted more…deeper connection..to lose themselves in it.   
“Good” the Master answered tugging at the other’s shirt, unbuttoning it but leaving the tie in place.   
“Let’s not do this again alright?…I don’t like it..you know the link gone… et cetera..” mumbled the Doctor pushing the jacket from Koschei’s shoulders.   
The Master grabbed in his hair, dragging his head back by it and kissed down the exposed neck, enjoying how the other’s breath quickened and bit down at the base of it, eliciting a yelp from the Doctor.   
“You’re right.. next time I will just kill them from the beginning. Great plan” he chuckled and continued in his not very gentle caress. He would leave bruises on his neck and biting marks. Wonderful.   
The Doctor’s fingers found the other’s shirt and he answered, his voice not steady anymore as he was hardly keeping a sane thought:   
“No no…that’s not what I meant, Kosch… I don’t like you killing people either…just do… _aah_ " he didn’t finish the sentence as the Master pushed his hand into his trousers, grabbing him firmly and deleting every complain in his mind.   
“Would you just shut up, Thete?” growled the blond twisting his wrist.   
“Yes..Master” gasped the thin man.   
“Oh yes..I’ve missed that…you get such a wonderfully needy voice when I do that…again!” grinned the older Time Lord slowly moving his hand.  
“Master..” now it was more an moan than an answer making the Master laugh a little bit.   
He was just so quickly melting under his touch.   
His Doctor.   
He stopped, pushed him away, grabbed his tie and used it to drag him along out of the console room.   
“Looks like you’ve missed me too.” said the Doctor still a little bit out of breath as he was hauled down the corridor.   
The Master turned around, giving the tie a tug to bring him down and kiss him.  
He pulled away with an annoyed answer:  
“I said..shut up.” 


	3. Lollipop ( TenSimm )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh this one is rather silly. It was written after an imagineyourotp prompt: 
> 
> Imagine person A of your OTP eating a lolly, when person B take it out of person A’s mouth and they end up sharing it. 
> 
> And yeah. Her you go

# Lollipop

 

"Oh for Rassilon’s sake would you stop that?"   
"Stop what?"  
"THAT…those things are for children…for the small apes you seem to be so fond of."  
"And you stop calling them like that…besides it tastes great?!"   
answered the younger Time Lord, sitting in his chair with feet on the table and licking on the sweet lolly in his mouth.   
The Master put down his book, crossed his arms and answered mildly sarcastic:   
"They do? I’d have  _never_  guessed.. could you just eat that like a normal person? Not..not like that”   
The Doctor just smiled in response opening his mouth to roll the small globe on his tongue, leaving a red trace on it. Amused he glanced towards the other Time Lord and moved his tongue around it.   
Oh he had gone too far. 

Quickly the Master got up, walked over and yanked it out of his mouth. 

Grinning the thin man looked up at him and said:  
"If you want to taste it …all you have to do is ask..I don’t mind sharing." 

"I’ve told you to stop that! You have a serious problem, Doctor. You’re like a moody child…sticking everything in his mouth" 

"Well…yes…but usually you don’t mind that at all.." chuckled Theta wiggling his eyebrows at the other

"I’d so love to  _hit_  you for that right now.” groaned the Master but it had a note of amusement in it already. 

"No you don’t…come on try it.. It’s cherry…you like cherry." smiled the Doctor sitting up properly, very amused watching as the other leaned against the table suspiciously looking at the sweet in his hand.   
He chuckled and got up, taking it back and holding it in front of the other’s mouth.  
Pressing it against the Master’s closed lips he murmured:   
"If I am so annoying than show me why."  
With a spark of amusement, the blonde opened his mouth and took a long lick from the lollipop.   
He let the Doctor watch as he circled his tongue around it and then drew back smirking at him:  
"It’s actually tasty, but you’re playing fucking Lolita with it."   
The Doctor laughed   
"You know that one? Seriously I’m wondering what you’ve been doing in the months on Earth if you know films like that…" and sat down again, putting the sweet back in his mouth.   
The older Time Lord just shrugged and got back to his seat.   
"Shut up and finish that thing.." he said and opened the book, lifting it up so he couldn’t see him anymore. 


	4. Many Reflexions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> his little oneshot is based on a cosplay photography by the amazing slythgeek & marchingintime on Tumblr. ( http://marchingintime.tumblr.com/post/75820220288 )   
> Set in a museum. Tensimm.

# Many Reflexions

 

"A museum? Are you trying to bore me to death, Doctor?"

"Oh don’t be like that! What’s wrong with a museum? It’s how I keep track."  
“Track of what?”  
“Everything…Come on! I’ve not been here for years.” said the Doctor pushing his hands into his pockets, the coat pushed back by this motion and started to walk towards the entrance of the large building.  The Master rolled his head and shoulders before following him.  
If this will be as boring as he though it will, he would possibly just burn this place down.    
As a matter of principle.

As soon as the Doctor entered the building he headed for some glass showcases, broadly grinning at the exhibits.   
“Beautiful. Weeell absolutely wrong placed regarding history, and I should know, I was there, but still beautiful.”   
“I give you twenty minutes…” said the Master annoyed, leaning against the wall next to a door.   
The Doctor looked up with a raised eyebrow and answered:   
“Oh how  _generous_  of you. Not that you could leave without me.”   
“Maybe not, but trust me you don’t want to know what I’d do, if you try me.” answered the Master calmly with a slightly crooked smile on his lips.   
“Alright..Alright..Twenty minutes. Got that. ” retorted the younger Time Lord and turned back to the exhibits.   
It took him about ten minutes to go through the entire collection and when he turned around he saw the Master standing right there where he had left him, flipping the laser screwdriver in his hands.   
Maybe it wasn’t a good idea after all to give him that back.   
He paced back to him and just got a bored look that could have been word: ‘Are you finished yet?’   
“Just the last room. I promise.” murmured the Doctor and opened the door next to him.   
“It better be.” returned the Master and followed him this time.

The room they’ve entered was a long corridor completely lined with mirrors. It was all sharp edges, with straight wall up to waist-height and then a sharp recess to the sides.   
Oh that wasn’t _that_ boring anymore.   
It quite amazingly reflected every side of the Doctor in front of him, let him see an expression or movement from a lot of different angles. He quite liked that. It was like having CCTV. Like having complete control.   
The Doctor naturally didn’t saw that possibility and just went in, putting on his specs and leaning in to examine the glass properly.   
“Oohh that’s gorgeous..”   
“A little bit vain to talk like that about yourself, Doctor”   
“Oh stop it. No I meant this. See the shape of it? Look at that.” he straightened himself, took a step back, disregarding his specs again and scrabbled in his pockets for a few seconds until he managed to find a simple laser pointer.   
With a childish glee, he pressed the tip of his tongue against his upper teeth arch and pointed the laser pointer at the skewed ceiling. He actually hold his breath when he pressed the button down and the stream of condensed light hit the first mirror. It reflected to the other side and continued back again, until the entire corridor was filled with red light crossing in the middle of it.   
“Brilliant architecture.” mumbled the Doctor, shutting off the beam and the room dimmed immediately.   
“I agree, but you have not noticed one thing” said the Master stepping closer to him with a grin on his face already and the laser screwdriver in his hand.   
He pointed it at the exact same point as the Doctor did, ignored his small protest and pushed the button. The Doctor quickly turned around to see the room light up in yellow light like it did with the red laser pointer and heard the destructive noise when the beam hit the stone wall on the other side of the corridor.   
Frowning he mumbled: ” That should have destroyed the mirror, not reflect it, since it is about a thousand times stronger….unless..ooh”   
“Vinvocci mirrors. It’s fairly obvious. You’re getting slow if you didn’t notice it until now.” answered the Master now only inches away from him and the Doctor didn’t notice in his fascination.   
Too late he looked down to notice the smug grin on the Master’s face and was pushed against the lower sidewall of the corridor.   
“Umm..what ar..” started the Doctor, feeling the edge of the mirror pressing against his lower back.   
“Hush…You know the magnificent trait of those mirrors” the blond said, his hand slipping under his tie and slightly pulling it out of the jacket. With one smooth move he yanked at it and forced the Doctor down to him.   
“It reflects everything..radiation.. _psychic_  energy…and especially  _sound_.”   
The Master didn’t give him the chance to think about that, since his hand twisted on his chest and pressed him more into the wall. Reaching up to him, he pulled him down into a kiss.

First a little bit tensed up the thin man responded almost immediately to the kiss even bending his knees slightly so he would be on the same height. When the Master pulled away, he unintentionally followed his move, not wanting to break the kiss and put his hands on his sides.  
He didn’t even need to look down to know the three buttons of his jacket just slipped out of the holes and the Doctor’s hands slipped further around the other’s waist, leaning in and bringing their lips together again.   
When they broke apart, the Master had a firm grip on his tie, tightening it for a second and ordered:  
“Lock the doors and I mean  _deadlock_.” and used the tie as a leash to turn him towards the door.   
Wordlessly the younger Time Lord took out his sonic screwdriver, pointing it at the door and the lock snapped in place, sealed over with a sonic cage.

"I thought you said we stay only for twenty minutes at most." grinned the Doctor at him, completely ignoring the silk tight around his throat. He was again pushed against the wall and the tie got loosened up again, no longer threatening to strangle him.   
“I’ve just changed my mind. Look up” answered the blond his hands working on the buttons of the white shirt.   
The Doctor obeyed his suggestion and looked up to the mirrors, seeing both of them from about six different angles. Clothes ruffled, a slight blush on his cheeks and he finally got the Master’s fascination of this room.   
It was…he wasn’t sure what it was…voyeuristic in some way, but it was a good way.   
“Oh I see…” he murmured, looking back down at him, his hands pushing beneath the black hoodie.   
He earned a laugh from the other, a hand in his hair, forcing his head back and he could watch in the mirror the Master leaning in and kissing his neck, before answering:  
“You will…From _every_ possible angle.” 


	5. The Twelth Day Without You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some random Academy fluff  
> Thete visiting Koschei in his House.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote for hey-tesbutt a while ago.   
> Short and hella shippy ^.^ 
> 
> Oh and if you want to reblog it on Tumblr:   
> http://thoscheiongallifrey.tumblr.com/post/80906839365/incase-you-missed-my-reply-i-wouldnt-say-no-to-a-bit

After almost ten years of Academy, the students were allowed to leave for a while. Visit their Houses.   
Theta spend about two weeks at home, first excited and happy to be back, but that faded very soon and it felt just strange and foreign to him. Without even realising he missed his room and most of all his best friend.   
Luckily he wasn’t apparently the only one, since when he got up on the twelfth day, there was a message for him waiting. As it was tradition he opened it on the big holographic screen in the main hall, the other members walking by and ignoring it mainly.   
Some just wondered a little bit why the blond student was grinning so much and with a small laugh started to run down the corridor.   
The message was a formal invitation for Theta Sigma Lungbarrow to visit the estates of the House of Oakdown. 

A few hours later he was sitting on Koschei’s bed, rambling about the time they had to spend apart.   
Koschei was sitting next to him and wasn’t properly listening. He was just smiling absentmindedly and finally feeling the tension falling from his shoulders. Being at home was stressful. His father always wanted him to be serious and respectful. He could never just let go and talk his thoughts out loud. With Theta he could.   
"Am I talking too much?" asked the blonde and looked at the other student.   
"Not at all. I know how much you probably wanted to vent like that. It’s alright. Go on." answered Koschei, moving a little bit closer and at the same time behind Theta. Unlike he was told, the other stayed silent and just smiled, turning around just as Koschei’s arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him back.   
Theet ended up leaned back against the other’s chest, sitting between Koschei’s outstretched legs and the other was leaning against the bedstead. The blond let out a long sigh, like he finally could let go of everything and relaxed in the other’s arms.   
Placing his hands above Koschei’s, he tilted his head on his shoulder and looked up to him.   
"I’ve missed you." he murmured with a smile  
"Of course you did." answered the black haired student, leaning down and placing a quick kiss on the other’s lips.   
"I’ve missed you too if you need to know that" he added quietly when they pulled apart.   
Theta closed his eyes and rolled his head to a side nuzzling against the other’s neck, breathing in the specific scent that belonged to Koschei and him alone. He chuckled slightly and responded  
"I do..and I don’t intend to leave for the rest of the holidays."   
"I wouldn’t let you anyway."   
"No problems with the other people here?"   
"None. Most of them are leaving tomorrow anyway."   
"Good"   
"We will have this part of the house just for us for a week"   
On that Theta opened his eyes again and grinned up at him.   
"No one around and we have a week time on our own? What are we going to do?" His eyes were sparkling with excitement and happiness like they always were when he had about ten different ideas at once.   
  
Koschei laughed at that expression and shook his head, sliding a little bit down so they were just partly sitting. In the end he ended up lying on his back and Theta turned in his arms so he was looking down at him.   
Smiling the older boy reached up and pulled him down into a kiss again, letting it being long and lingering even after they’ve broke it.   
  
"You’re unbelievable, Theta Sigma."   
"Oh but you like it."   
"Yes I do." 


	6. Mental Stimulations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW!!   
> Koschei is trying to distract Theta from the lecture by sending a few memories and fantasies telepathically to him.   
> NSFW!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will maybe have to set up the rating up because of this one but yeah..   
> It was written for the second Thoschei Kink Party on Tumblr and I just got to put it here.   
> Again it was a prompt from hey-tesbutt: 
> 
> *****in the academy, koschei would always telepathically send theta really dirty images of them both in compromising positions during class and then as they walked to their next class together theta would pull koschei into the nearest cupboard or empty room and have his way with him and make him pay for driving him wild for a whole lecture.***$
> 
> I got inspired ;)   
> Here the link if you want to reblog it:   
> http://thoscheiongallifrey.tumblr.com/post/79307443929/kink-party-contribution-headcannon-in-the-academy

Theta was sitting behind his desk, looking at Borusa, but he wasn’t concentrating at all. Not with what Koschei was projecting into his mind. 

There was the last night, just not from his point of view.   
His hands on the bed frame, knuckles white, his back arched and Koschei’s hands on his hips as he was thrusting into him, driving him mad.   
The other was that bold to project the pleasure of that moment, even how it felt.  

The blond shifted in the chair, looking over to the other with a frown, tension spreading through his body.   
Koschei didn’t look at him and pretended to concentrate at the lesson.   
Another picture pressed into his mind and that was obviously a fantasy since it didn’t happen yet. 

He could see himself, blindfolded on Koschei’s bed, some strange thing inside of him obviously giving him pleasure and the other’s hands on his member…and Koschei’s fantasy was good, he was imagining so much details..like the shudders running through his body…and he could feel the urge to let him do that to him..   
A groan made it’s way from his throat and he quickly had to cover it up with a caught, getting an disapproving frown from Ushas. He mouthed an apology and sank behind his table, shifting closer to it. 

_'Damn you..'_  he said telepathically to the other student  
 _'You like it…you like when I do that.'_  was the answer and there were no pictures this time, just telepathic attack on his nerves.   
The blond bit his lip from keeping himself from moaning and closed his eyes, immediately his own fantasies slipping into his mind. 

For once taking control from the other, reversing the usual roles and taking him, slow and with all mental connection he could manage. His mouth around the other’s shaft…ooh good he was projecting that too, since he could feel Koschei react in his mind.   
He opened his eyes again and their eyes met. There was no grin or smile, just constant waves of desire and tension. 

He just wanted to retrieve control over his mind and push this until later, when a loud noise announced the end of the lesson. With a deep sigh, he concentrated for a few seconds to calm down his system, so no one would notice the arousal the other caused. 

With the other students they left the class, heading for another lesson or do homework, when Theta grabbed Koschei’s hand and stopped him from walking. The group passed and wordlessly he pushed the other into a small room, full of shelves with books and other learning material.   
A lot of them ended up falling to the floor as he pushed the black haired student against one of the shelves, pressed their lips together and a long awaited moan finally escaped both of them. 

"I hate when you do that…someone will notice one day."   
"You don’t and I’m fairly counting on that."   
"You do what?"   
"We can’t keep it a secret forever and I want them to know you’re mine."   
said Koschei, kissing him again and pushing his hands under the red tunic.   
Theta grabbed down and took both of his wrists, bringing them up and pinning them against the shelf and added, a little bit out of breath:   
"I am yours as much as you are mine, don’t forget that."   
"Never"   
"Now..my way..you seemed to liked that idea.." said the blond bringing his lips to the other’s neck and nudging him mentally.   
Koschei groaned, reciprocating the mental stimulation.   
"Oh yes I do…" he said shortly as Theta opened the clasps of his uniform. 


	7. Let Me Fall Apart Without Letting Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This drabble/Oneshot was written for a friend of mine (slythgeek on Tumblr) to her birthday.   
> Ten/Simm!Master and it is based on a prompt she gave me
> 
> The prompt was: 
> 
> I’d love something involving the Master putting on music for the Doctor. Maybe he starts with some *sexy* dance music, and the next song that accidentally plays is a love song that he only listens to alone usually.
> 
> More notes at the end of the chapter.

“ _What_  are you doing?”   
"I’m bored."   
"And that’s why you decide …what? Lock me in my room, with you and … _is that an IPod in your hand_?”   
"Don’t be daft, Doctor. That’s an Ipod  _and_  speakers of course. It’s not like your bloody ship would ever let me play it over the inner systems, would she now?”   
"Music? Please no Scissor Sisters anymore. You’re driving me insane."   
"That was only partly the plan and you’re no fun. I don’t mean to torture you. Relax…… That’s set up for next week."   
"Whaaat?"   
"Hush now. I have to find the right song. And get on the bed." 

Frowning the Doctor watched the Master walking up to one of his books shelves and pulling a few out to let them fall on his armchair. A little bit offended by the treatment of his books the Doctor walked up to his bed and set on the edge of it, facing the shelves.   
When the music started he just froze for a second and then raised an eyebrow at the other Time Lord, who had already started to hum along with the singer. 

                   _Take, take another look and see_

"Odd choice. It’s nothing like your usual taste. Kind of like it. " said the Doctor, letting his hands relax and put them on the edge of the bed. Sounded like one of those jazz singers in the twenties. He always liked that. 

                   _See what wicked hearts can make_  
 _Make a little room for me_

"If you don’t stop talking nonsense I will gag you." said the Master with almost a sweet sing song voice as he turned around and came towards him. His usual swing he always had in his walk just got a little bit stronger with the music filling the room and unintentionally the Doctor ended up grinning and watching him without saying anything. It seemed so easily to forget that the blond Time Lord was actually quite a skilled dancer.   
Well until the Master actually sung along the next three sentences:                                    

                  _Pray, praying you’ll be on your knees  
_ _I need you like I need the pain  
_ _The pain is gonna set you free_

 

"Charming…" said the Doctor, the smile freezing a little bit. Of course it wasn’t just a nice song meant to get him in the mood.   
The Master was just in front of him and reached out for the Doctor’s tie, but instead of loosing it he tugged at it to get him from the bed and press him down to the ground.   
"I tend to be. And  _very_  persuasive. I said  _on your knees_. Didn’t you hear, your Master?”   
Sighing the Doctor let it happen and looked down, shaking his head slightly until there were fingers on his cheek and chin, forcing him to look up. Smugly looking down at him the Master sang the next part of the song: 

                  _Why’d you make me wait_  
 _Avoid my gaze_

"Because you can’t just ask me for a game of chess if you’re bored. No no…You have to …" the Doctor didn’t finish the sentence since the grip on him shifted in his hair and the older Time Lord pulled his head back by his hair, forcing him to look up. 

                  _Look into my voodoo eyes_  
 _Don’t turn away come out and play_  
 _Look into my voodoo eyes_

The Master loosened the grip on him and leaned down, pulling the Doctor up into a kiss. First still humming along the song, but when the Doctor reached for him, hands sliding up his sides, he was a little bit too distracted to concentrate on the music. Deepening the kiss the Master let his hand wander down to the other’s chest. Breaking the contact he pushed the other back and tipped him over so the Doctor landed on his back. 

                  _I go too far_  
 _Far enough to make you break_

The Master was still standing and looked down at him, laughing a little bit at the text that he had just sang along with the singer and with swinging his hips from side to side he lowered himself to straddle the Doctor on the ground.   
"How long did you plan this?" asked the younger Time Lord actually still a little bit amusement in his voice.   
Bowing down the blond crazed his teeth over the other’s lower lip, biting down slightly to pull a small noise out of the Doctor by that.   
"Oh that was quite spontaneous actually. Skills… music and you are always quite an inspiration" uttered the Master, closing his fingers around the Doctor’s wrists and pressing his arms down to the ground, holding him down so he couldn’t move anymore. The Doctor turned his head to see and tried to get free with small groan, but unintentionally stopped as there were lips tracing up his neck and teeth running over his jaw. 

"Maybe it wasn’t too much of a.." he stopped, gasping a little bit as the other sucked hard on his neck, for sure leaving a bruise there. " ..bad idea."   
Chuckling the Master bit at his neck before looking up: 

"I don’t have bad ideas. You just don’t get the good part most of the time." 

The Doctor turned his head to him and opened his mouth to answer with one of his sarcastic sermons, but the older Time Lord just used it to kiss him hard and not even waiting for a response to the contact and pushing his tongue past the parted lips.

First his lovely Doctor struggled a little bit, maybe just to please him, but soon there was that little resignation he loved so much. That moment when he stopped and gave in. Gave himself up to him. Glorious. 

In the moment he didn’t realise the song had changed and ended up on something it shouldn’t have. With a few words of it he froze and stared down at the Doctor, withdrawing a little bit. 

                   _You let me fall apart without letting go_  
 _Then you pick up the pieces and you make me whole_  
 _I didn’t want to escape_

"Master…?" breathed out the Doctor, suddenly slight worry in his voice. Of course he did hear the text as well, but couldn’t quite grasp why it seemed to pull a reaction out of the other Time Lord. The response was that the hands pressed harder on his wrists and he whimpered in the pain, but didn’t look away from the Master. 

                  _You are the only one_  
 _The only one that sees me_  
 _Trusts me and believes me_  
 _You are the only one_  
 _The only one that knows me_  
 _And in the dark you show me_

Slowly the Doctor pushed himself up as much as he could, nudging the other’s chin with his nose and kissing his neck. The Master had stopped moving but at the little gentle caress the grip lessened around the Doctor’s wrists. “Doctor..” he said almost surrealistically too soft for his normal behaviour and his hands went to the other’s neck and face to pull him up into a kiss. Passionate, desperate and bitter. 

                     _Yeah it’s perfectly reckless_  
 _Damn you leave me defenseless_  
 _So break in_

The Doctor wrapped his abused arms around the Master’s waist and pushed them up until they were sitting and didn’t dare to break the kiss. That song wasn’t clearly planed and shifted the mood ever so slightly into something so needy, broken and desperate it made his hearts ache.   
One of the Master’s hands went to the back of his head and pressed him close, not allowing him to let go, break the kiss. Holding him so close he could feel their hearts beating. Fast and matching the almost wheezing breathing that remained after kissing for so long.   
They didn’t let go. They didn’t need to. And simultaneously reached their minds out for each other, wrapping their thoughts around each other. The Doctor gasped a little bit as he heard the drums so loud in the Master’s head and pulled back looking in the other’s eyes.   
"Can I…?"  
"Please.." answered the Master, going back to the desperate kiss and letting the Doctor push the torturing beat back to close it away for a while.

                    _And take everything I have_  
 _Until there is nothing left_  
 _Until it’s just your voice in my head_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah yeah. Bittersweet and my heart.. uugh. Sorry.   
> Hope you enjoyed it anyway. 
> 
> The Songs were: 
> 
> Schmidt - Voodoo Eyes  
> Halestorm - Break In


	8. Learn Your Lesson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Telepathy lesson. Koschei is one of the assistants and Theta attending, but they won't end up working together. Instead Theta gets assigned to someone else and things go wrong. 
> 
> //based on a prompt:   
> Academy Era. People find out about Theta and Koschei’s relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really really enjoy writing angry Koschei ;) You will see why. Also I made up a stock character. Leigric. Random bully like type ;) (If OC bothers you you could exchange it with Torvic ) Age of them in this would be around 16 to 17.

Theta smiled lightly as he walked into the telepathy class and noticed that one of the assistants was Koschei that day. Lectures with him around were generally easier, because he always chose him and not the others to work with. They could not act like they did when they were alone, but they were very familiar with each other’s thinking patterns. He simply trusted him and that made it more bearable.

 Only that that day he wasn’t granted such mercy. Borusa assigned them to the assistants and Theta ended up with some older student. Leigric. Glancing shortly at his best friend as he walked over, the blond frowned. He had listened to Koschei’s angry rambling about that assistant and that he lacked the finesse for telepathy for at least an hour summed up. He found himself in a small group, gripping one arm with the other hand and shifting his weight more than he needed to.

Before the exercise had to start Koschei walked with his group past Theta and very accidentally bumped into him, apologising aloud. It was only pretence of course and he very briefly touched Theta’s hand in reassurance.

Letting out a sigh the younger boy nodded as an answer to both things.

~*~

Half an hour later after the basic exercises, Theta clenched his fists shortly as he walked closer to Leigric, unwillingly stretching out his hand to the other’s temple. Three point contact was the only touch really allowed, the rest was very frowned upon. Considered dangerous even.

"Stop me" the assistant said and touched his temple as well.

 Immediately Theta gasped at the strong attack against his mental shields, but adjusted the defences like Kosch had taught him. Flexible, reflecting and complex as a labyrinth. And first it was enough, he even felt surprise coming from the other student but unfortunately cruelty and determination as well.

The pressure doubled and the knuckles of his free hand turned white in effort to physically ground himself by digging his fingers into his palm.

By that time the blond was panting in exertion and breathed out sharply as the pressure faded, tension physically fleeting as well. His eyes focused and he smiled a bit in victory. He made it! H..

…..and then he just let out a cry as Leigric send a three times so strong blow to his mind and shattered the defenses. The telepathic energy rushed through his mind like a lightning, causing agony and shock running through him and then suddenly everything went black.

 Koschei was just explaining something very basic to one of the younger students, when he heard the scream and spun around just to see a cruel grin on Leigric’s face and pain on Theta’s. He was already walking towards them, angrier with every second, when Theta’s face went blank and his legs gave out beneath him.

"Thete!" the black haired boy automatically called out and jumped forwards, catching his best friend before he hit the floor. For a few moments the anger faded and there was just worry written all over his face as he looked down at Theta who was obviously unconscious. Under his weight he dropped on his knees, sitting back on his heels, still holding his friend up with an arm around his shoulders. Too worried to really think of all the people watching them, he placed his hand on Theta’s cheek and bowed forwards pressing their foreheads together. Closing his eyes he reached out for him and frowned when he found the mess and the imprint of the other students attack. That was not even really for exercise that was pure villainy and cruelty. Holding back the spark of hate it brought up in him, Koschei quickly and precisely erased the imprint and found that the mindscape was rumbled like after a storm but intact. The shields were in the worst state. Sharp shards threatening to splinter even more by the faintest touch.  
Telepathically he called again, feeling threads of thoughts responding, tugged gently at them and withdrew when some light came back to the mindscape. Staying there would his mind maybe prevent from healing. Theta was alright, but still would need at least the rest of the day off and rest. Maybe two.

 Opening his eyes when his mind snapped back, the black haired student raised his head, eyes fixing on the assistant who did that to Theta. He let the other down on the ground, since he was sure that he would wake up in a few minutes and got up to his feet. The other students were whispering and staring at him, but he didn’t care, not even Borusa and Ushas telling him something. Frankly his eyes were fixed on Leigric, openly showing the anger and hate for him. Usually he wouldn’t. Usually he agreed with all that showing any sort of sentiment meant weakness, but that was different. That one had hurt Theta

 ”I couldn’t know he would be that stupid to believe that was it. Weak amd naive your.. whatever you two are…weird is the first thing I can think of.” the assistant said, obviously speaking out what the others thought since the entire room went silent. Leigric had taken a few steps back away from them and Koschei didn’t care to walk up to him. For revenge he didn’t need the detail and control a touch transmission would give him.

"He’s none of those things. You were just cruel. Do you think you know weakness and power? You don’t." he answered and didn’t send just a blow to his mind, but an imprint of the scream he had heard from Theta before, burning it painfully into Leigric’s mindscape. The older student yelped and pressed his hands against his head in horror, hearing several echoes and panting from the pain. It didn’t knock him out but send him to his knees. With cold eyes Koschei stopped the attack, ignoring the crowd talking rather loudly about him and his abilities, and took a few steps towards him.

"This is power. Hurt him again and I will make it permanent." he said with looking him straight in the eyes and hands crossed behind his back until the other nodded. Seconds later he heard his name and turned back to see Theta trying to push himself up from the ground. "Careful…" he said and went over to pull him up by his hand, which got him a surprised but thankful look. Only seconds later he heard a calm order from Borusa:

"Koschei Oakdown step away from your fellow student."

 Theta automatically took a step back, still wonky on his feet, but stopped when he realised Koschei didn’t let go of him. Instead he felt the others fingers intertwining with his.

" Kosch what…" he whispered taking the step back, head turned to his best friend.

"Later.." was the soft answer before the black haired boy looked up at their professor and responded:

"No." and with that he simply started to walk, the people going out of their way and pulled Theta out of the room.

_**Lesson over.** _


	9. Sterling Engine (Academy!Era)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short fluffy drabble requested by a Nonny on Tumblr 
> 
> reblogable version: http://thoscheiongallifrey.tumblr.com/post/157193711090/doctormaster-drabble-can-we-get-some-academy-era

“Theet are you there?” came a familiar voice from the communicator.   
“Kosch?” answered the blond boy, voice heavy with sleep since he fell asleep on top of “multi-dimensional engineering” book that he borrowed from the library. He lifted up his head and looked at the holographic screen at the end of his bed. 

“Get up and come over here. And you should stop doing that” said his black haired best friend.   
“Doing what?” yawned Theta and got up, putting on a red coat, bumping his knee on his bed as he walked over to the screen.   
“Using books as pillows and wasting time sleeping, idiot. Come over now.” rolled his eyes Koschei and ended the call. 

Theta left the room and just saw all equipment in the room switching off as he left. He was still yawning and rubbing his eyes a bit, when he arrived a floor up at Koschei’s room. “So what did you want to show me, Kosch. I really like napping on books you know, it’s the smell… and ….” he started talking as he opened the door, but stopped mid sentence as he saw a big dirty machine like thing on the floor. His eyes went big and the fatigue was gone at once.   
“Where in Rassilon’s name did you get this?”   
“So you like it. I thought you would” laughed his friend as Theta knelt down, examining the engine. “It’s from that planet you like so much. Earth. It’s hardly a machine really. Extremely primitive.” Koschei continued talking, but was cut off when Theta shuffled over to him and hugged him. Tightly and it was clear how much he loved that silly present. 

“Thanks, Kosch” the blond said as they parted and he smiled broadly at the ‘sterling engine’ as the humans called it.   
“You’re welcome. Yet I’m still not sure why you like it so much. It’s just junk. Can hardly move anything forward”   
“You don’t understand.” sighed Theta and moved closer again, looking in Koschei’s eyes as he pressed their foreheads together. He closed them just as the transmission of emotions began. Soon the smile that was on Theta’s face appeared on Koschei’s.   
“You’re bonkers, but I get it.” he laughed as the link between their minds broke and reached for a screwdriver and offered it to his grinning friend: “So you want to take it apart now, or do you want to waste more time sleeping?”


End file.
